The 3 Omega's
by B-DogTheWolf
Summary: You guys have probably heard this many times before but it's gonna be different ;) This is where Humphrey leaves the pack because of Kate crushing his heart but he gets a surprise while on the train... Rate M for later content! Don't forget to review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, this is a new story and I'm hoping you will like it; I came up with it for a while now and decided, what the hell might as well. So you if guys like it, leave a REVIEW that includes the 'Guests as well please!' ;)**_

Humphrey's POV (Running towards the train tracks)

I have had it with this stupid pack, they just don't understand what love is due to their ridicules pack laws _*GRRR*_ I growled, Why did she have to get married to that meat headed jerk also known as 'Garth' who thinks that every omega is useless and every alpha was inferior to him, even his name is pointless I mean who calls their son "G-A-R-T-H" I blurted out slowly, trying to understand why the name sounded so wrong but there's no point thinking about it any longer, I had to move on from that heart-breaker Kate, she only used me to get home from Idaho. (Yeah, yeah, you've probably heard this storyline in many stories but this will be different.)

Walking out of the forest into the vibrant sun still having tears in my eyes, I couldn't help but think how much I'm going to miss this pack, I had my 3 best friends; Mooch, Shakey and Salty. Those guys were amazing to be around, knowing them since I was a pup, it was hard to just leave them and maybe never coming back to at least visit them again. I frowned, _*Well goodbye my friends*_ I thought to myself while a single tear rolled down my muzzle. Carrying on with my walk through the blades of grass and flower patches towards the tracks that were about 25 feet away, I couldn't help but hear a rumble from the distance signalling that a train was in approach. Looking at how much distance I had to cover, I had a feeling I might not make it since the train was now in sight and was about to pass me in about 10 second I sprinted.

Running alongside the train, I saw 2 opens train carts making me choose and in my I decision, I went in the one that was the closest to the train itself and with a that, I quickly angled myself and pounced forwards, landing perfectly inside the box cart but unfortunately this was the same box cart that me and Kate used to get pack home, How did I know this? Because I and Kate's scent was all over it however it was a very weak smell that still brought a tear to my eye. After looking around there wasn't really much to look at other than some bales of hay stacked up together in the front of the cart, a open hatch on top of the cart and a couple of boxes in the back right corner.

"Well this is going to be a boring journey – Wait where am I even going?" I whispered to myself in an effort to try pass a bit of time until I thought up a plan "Hmm... maybe I could go back to Idaho but then again that was boring, maybe somewhere a further? Yeah, sounds good" I answered back to myself. After the long argument about where I'm going, I had finally noticed that it was night time due to a white glow sneaking in and making the inside of the train cart barely visible, with my curiosity I crept my way to the opening only to see a beautiful view, the moon was beaming it's rays of light onto the surface of the water in the lake that the train was passing by making the water sparkle.

I looked up at the giant moon that floated way up in the sky thinking about my life and with that thought, I lifted my muzzle into the air and let out a howl full of hurt, sadness, passion and fear. Howling for 30 seconds only to hear another howl? I quickly stopped and listened only to hear sadness, hurt and passion, similar to mine but it was a female and was coming from the train cart behind me which caused me to be confused. Wanting to know who it was I cautiously poked my head out of the box cart behind me while holding onto the entrance so that I didn't fall out.

"Anyone there?" I yelled due to the wind muffling my voice, after about 20 seconds a wolf peered it's head out of the other train cart looking the wrong way but turned to face me but to my surprise it was "Sweets?!" I yelled with happiness, "Hey Humphrey!" Sweets yelled but soon another wolf's head popped out behind Sweets and to my surprise it was Candy? WTF? "Hey Candy?" I yelled confused. "Oh... Hey Humphrey!" Candy yelled which I barely made out the words since the wind was against them." You girls wait there I'll come to you!" I yelled with excitement only to see both Sweets and Candy look at each other confused, I laughed slightly.

I brought myself back inside and looked around figuring how I could get outside, *Hm... Maybe I could use those boxes and bales of hays to stack myself – That's it!* I triumphantly concluded myself and with that, I walked behind a single bale of hay and pushed with all my might slowly moving it to the open hatch that was 6.5 foot. After another 5 minutes of stacking boxes on top of each other which luckily they were lighter than I thought making it easier to stack them and with that, I walked around the pile searching for any faults but to my surprise there weren't any to report so I slowly climbed myself up the boxes which felt like years I finally made it to the top but as soon as I poked my head out of the hatch there was a huge wave of wind that literally lifted me out of the hatch making me roll on top of the box cart until I was on the box cart behind me holding on to the hatch for dear life due to the hatch being slightly taller than the roof making it so that there's a lip top hold on to...

"Anyone home!" I yelled loudly only to hear a faint reply.

"OMG, is that you Humphrey?!" Sweets yelled looking up at the hatch seeing me peer my head into the cart, I nodded.

I pulled my body towards the hatch with all my strength fighting the wind and successfully conquering as i positioned myself to go down back first. Moving myself into a comfortable position, i lowered half my body in until "Can someone catch me!" I yelled letting go hopping someone would catch me but my request was unanswered as i hit the wooden box cart floor with a loud *THUD* leading me to a yelp of pain which was relieved when i was hugged by someone.

"Ouch, we're sorry that we didn't catch you" Candy said with a hint of sadness surrounding her words.

"Humphrey, what are you doing here" Sweets asked letting go off me and helping me to get to my feet.

"Well, i left the pack to live somewhere else as my heart was crushed by Kate..." I replied with a tear rolling down my cheek but i was soon brought back into a hug by Sweets

"I'm sorry to hear that but we also left because we hated how we were treated by the alphas and how that they only loved us for our bodies *GR* isn't that right Candy" Sweets growled with hatred but also gained a growl from candy as she nodded in agreement.

"Really, why would they do that? Sure you girls have really nice figure but how can they see that your more than just that. You two are beautiful omega wolves that have a great personality" I complemented as truthfully as i good but as soon as i said those things, they ran up to me and tackled to the ground getting hugged by them with tears of joy in their eyes.

"Wow, that's the nicest thing that any guy has every said to us" Candy sniffled out gaining a nod in agreement from Sweets.

"No problem" I answered with a warm smile but faded when a cold gust of air blew into the cart making me shiver as the breezed passed through me fur.

"Cold are we?" Candy giggled as i clung to myself and shivered violently.

"Yeah, i am kinda cold considering we're heading north and that its night time which reminds me I better get some sleep." I yawned looking outside to see that the moon hadn't moved that much from before.

"Erm... Humphrey, can we sleep with you tonight?" Sweets asked sitting next to Candy giving there cutest puppy look, I looked at them for a moment and nodded getting squeals from both of them.

Looking around for a spot to lay down, I could help but notice how funny it was seeing both Candy and Sweet follow me around anxiously as they waited for me to find my spot. After about 15 seconds I found a comfortable spot in the back right corner of the train cart where there wasn't much of a breeze and as soon as I laid down, both Candy and Sweets laid down next e me on either side with Sweets to my right and Candy to my left. *Hm... how to get comfortable – how about I sleep on my back and have both the girls under both my forearms?* I thought to myself with a smile and with that I moved so that I was on my back with both girls under both my forearms snuggling into both my right side and left side.

_**Well there it was, leave a REVIEW if you want me to continue and that includes the guest to contribute as well! :D **_

_**~ B-dog**_

_**P.S may want to look at the grammar for me, I kinda had a limited amount of time I could do this in. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! Sorry about updating so late... haven't found the time to do the next chapter but don't worry, chapter 2 is right here! Hope you enjoy ;) **_

(7 Hours later)

Humphrey's POV (Still on the train)

I woke up with the sound of the rumbling of the train but I felt very warm as well as at the same time I felt slightly cold which made me confused until something clicked in my head; I had slept with 2 females!

Opening my eyes only to feel a strong pain sensation in my eyes as the sun was glaring right into them but the pain quickly subsided as I blinked a few more times relieving the tiredness, and as they adjusted to the light I see Sweets nuzzling my right side and Candy nuzzling my left side which brought a rather enjoyable feeling to my stomach which I had not felt since – wait? Am I starting to fall in love with another girl? I don't know if I could move on or not... maybe this is what fate foretold? Thinking quite deeply I was soon interrupted by the movement of Sweets who was starting to stir out of her much needed sleep, not wanting her to know that I'm awake I closed my eyes while starting to breath slower so that it seemed that I was still asleep.

Her movements became heavier as I felt her weight lifted of my num forearm which she had slept on all night, a few seconds went by and I started to feel Sweets warm breath on my muzzle which caught me off guard but what came next shocked me, her warm muzzle connected to mine quickly making me panic as I didn't want to 'wake up'. After 4 seconds her muzzle disconnected from mine leaving me shell shocked but at the same time I was frozen throughout the whole time.

_*Why did she do that? Was it on purpose or was it a morning kiss? Does she like me?*_ Thousands of thoughts flooded my head like a flash flood on a unexpected pack... but my thoughts evaporated as I felt Candy start to stir out of her sleep which again the weight of her lifted as my forearm now was num. 5 more minutes had passed and I thought it was about time for myself to get up so with that I starting to stir (Fake stir) which wasn't too difficult as I repeated what I had done a few minutes ago...

"Morning Hump', how did you sleep?" Candy asked, making me smile as I lifted my warn out body up off the ground.

"I'm feeling great Candy, thanks for asking. What about you? Did you sleep well?" I replied while stretching my stiff forearms, looking at her with a warm smile.

"Yeah, definitely, best sleep I've ever had!" She said jumping a little while giving me a warm smile back. Candy turned to Sweets who had a very frightened look on her face. "What about you Sweets? Did you sleep well?" Candy asked Sweets who was sitting next to the opening of the train cart.

"Yeah... it was a good sleep" Sweet replied lacking a bit of excitement which was understandable because I know why she's acting like this but Candy had finally noticed.

"Hey Sweets you seem kinda down today, what's up?" Candy asked strolling over to Sweets rubbing her back, but Sweets just slouched with her head down and began to sniffle a little.

"It's just that I did something that I shouldn't have done when I woke up..." Sweets replied with a tear rolling down her eye while looking to her right where Candy was sitting.

"What do you mean?" Candy asked getting slightly concerned for her best friend.

"I kinda err... Kissed Humphrey – on the lips" Sweets mumbled as more tears started to roll down. Candy had a very annoyed expression as she looked over me but I didn't have a shocked expression on my face which confused Candy. Walking over to Sweets' left side I started rubbing her back as I brought her into a warm hug.

"It's alright Sweets, I already knew because I wasn't even asleep... heh – why did you do it though?" I asked looking over Candy who was slightly angry and in deep thought but I again turned by attention to Sweets.

"Really? But you looked – oh you were faking it...? You sneaking little omega and the reason I did it is because you looked so irresistible and handsome I couldn't control myself – I'm sorry" Sweets replied slightly disappointed but she had a smile on her face.

"Wow... thanks Sweets and it's alright" I whispered back hugging tighter, only for her to start grasping for air so I immediately let go of her. "Sorry heh"

"It's alright" Sweets said giving me a sly wink making me flinch.

"O – K so now that's over we better get off the train. You know I had completely forgotten we were on the train" I said looking over at both Candy and Sweets getting nods in agreement. "Candy are you alright?" I asked as she had a strange expression on her face.

"Well honestly I'm not... I'm just really, really jealous of Sweets for kissing you" Candy replied frowning but a sneaky thought popped into my head which I was really unsure about.

"You'll be fine, I'm sure you will get your chance - wait why am I making it sound as if we do this all the time? Strange hm..." I said to mostly myself, I looked over to Candy who had a strange smile.

"Humphrey can I talk to ya a second?" Sweets asked sounded a little excited, I nodded so she gestured me to follow but then Candy started to follow us to the back of the train cart.

"Nope Candy, you're staying right there" Sweets commanded pointing towards the opening of the box cart.

"So what did you need to talk about?" I whispered so confused I we both leaned closely.

"I want you to go over to Candy and kiss her – on the lips while being sneaky?" Sweets whispered back making me go wide eyed therefore making Sweets giggle a little.

"Well... alright but just this once to make you happy..." I whispered getting a kiss from Sweets on the side of my muzzle, Sweets blushed madly.

Turning round I knew exactly how to get Candy as she had her back turned to me making it a lot easier for me. Bringing my body close to the wooden floor of the box cart getting into a stalking position which was perfect, I started creeping my way over not even making one sound, I took a quick glance behind me only to get flicks of Sweets paws gesturing for me to move which I gladly did. Slowly creeping inches away from Candy I came up to her left shoulder and swiftly tapped her fur making me move speedily to her right side, which made her flinch to her left shoulder but realising nothing was there she turned to her right only for me to make my move and position myself perfectly, she then turned right and I pushed my lips straight onto hers where at first she was shocked but soon closed her eyes and went with it, I loved the feeling of her lips on mine but after 4 seconds I pulled myself away leaving Candy dazed.

"Hah! And you thought I wouldn't do it" I said triumphantly high pawing Sweets making her laugh on the ground.

"Wow... What happened... that was the best feeling in my life" Candy said dazedly walking towards while leaning to the left and right almost like she was 'drunk'.

We both laughed but soon our laughter came to a halt as the train was now starting to slow down which concerned us until we all realised Humans could be coming so with me looking at both of them and nodding, they both knew exactly what I meant so we all sprinted out. I was the first one to land no problems on to the cold snow but I soon notice that there is a slope next to where I had landed which made me realise that Candy and Sweets weren't the best jumpers until it was too late. Seconds passed as we all rolled down the shallow slope which was lucky because it was covered with fluffy, cold snow. After 5 more seconds we had finally came to a stop as my back was on the snow and something warm was on top of me.

I opened my eyes which were very dizzy as I had double vision but they soon adjusted as I saw me and Sweets had our nose touching _(Like we haven't heard this a thousand times in different stories) _and our body touching. My eyes bulged with slightly, my body started to heat up and my paws started to sweat a little as Sweets eyes opened but she obviously soon realised what happened as she went wide eyed blushing because it always showed through her fur as well making her jaw dropped.

"Well this is awkward..." I laughed slightly trying to make it less awkward for us both. Sweets 'gulped' slightly.

"Yeah, kinda is... let me just get up" Sweets laughed as she struggled to get up while trying not to hurt me. Something didn't add up there was a very cold sensation in my lower region so trying to be discrete I looked at my lower half to find that my 'Member' was half out. I blushed madly as I got up and landed on to my haunches where my paws hid my lower section. Luckily throughout that trouble Sweets was helping Candy to get out of a pile of snow she got stuck in. After my you know what went back inside I got up and shuffled my way to Sweets and Candy through the snow where Sweets had got Candy out of the snow.

"So... anyone knows how to survive the first night?" I asked with enthusiasm as I joined them. They looked at me then they both looked at each other a shook their heads.

_**Well there's chapter 2 :), took me about 6 hours to do this only because when I finished chapter 2 the first time my laptop ran out of battery and I didn't save it -_- really pissed me off but finally here it is! Please leave reviews so that I know your guys are enjoying it! Thanks.**_

_**~ B-dog**_


End file.
